


Лучше гор могут быть только горы

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>29 января 2012 года Адам отмечал "на работе" - в промо-туре нового альбома, волею судеб оказавшись в живописном местечке, на горнолыжном курорте в Австрии. <br/>автор - Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше гор могут быть только горы

Томми любил свою работу. Действительно любил - тем самым светлым чувством, которое помогало переживать любые трудности, смиряться с полубессонными ночами и ранними самолетами, миллионами людей, лезущих в душу и перманентным джетлагом. Теплое лакированное дерево грело не только ладони, но и душу, а чистый звук струн давал силы жить дальше и рождал в сердце восторг творчества, которым Томми был готов поделиться со всем миром.   
Но иногда все же хотелось чисто по-человечески поныть, пожаловаться на одиннадцатичасовой ночной перелет, затекшую спину и слишком холодный воздух в аэропорту прибытия… особенно зная, что есть человек, который всегда выслушает с ласковой улыбкой, потреплет по волосам и прижмет к груди, нашептывая на ухо разные нежные глупости.   
\- Фак, тут так холодно!  
\- Одень немедленно шарф…  
Каждый новый город – как маленькое приключение. Они должны были уже все смешаться в голове Томми в одну пеструю бессмысленную картинку – все эти города и страны, аэропорты, главные площади и концертные залы – но каждый раз все равно остается какое-то яркое впечатление, отпечатком в памяти, особым ароматом, причудливым силуэтом фигурного шпиля на фоне темно-синего неба.  
\- Адам, смотри, как офигенно!  
\- Да, красиво, правда…   
Горы очаровали Томми, задев в его душе какие-то неведомые струны, заставив замирать от восхищения и, приоткрыв рот, ловить губами морозный воздух, запрокидывая голову к небу. Почему-то в этот раз не сработала даже треклятая боязнь высоты: Томми все еще не был готов к скоростному спуску на горных лыжах, но совершенно без какого-либо сосущего страха подходил к ограждениям, поставленным везде на склонах. Он опирался на них локтями и смотрел на ослепительно белый снег, кажущийся голубоватым сквозь защитные очки, на маленькие разноцветные фигурки, лихо съезжающие вниз по одной им известной траектории, на верхушки деревьев вдалеке. Все время хотелось улыбаться, даже несмотря на то что от мягкого морозного воздуха слегка трескались губы, хотя Томми и старался их не облизывать - но все это было такими мелочами по сравнению с завораживающей слепящей красотой.   
Дневные гуляния оставили у них всех ощущение праздника. Множество людей, повсюду музыка, перезвон так понравившихся Адаму колокольчиков, улыбки, смех, радостные возгласы – Томми казалось, что он вернулся в детство, в те времена, когда родители брали их с Лизой на городскую ярмарку в честь Дня Благодарения. Правда, сейчас он вряд ли бы согласился снова очутиться в жарком калифорнийском декабре – заснеженные склоны австрийских Альп окончательно покорили сердце Томми, выдержать с ними конкуренцию мог разве что Адам – бессовестно красивый в этом своем лисьем воротнике.  
\- Шарф одень…  
\- Мне не холодно.  
\- Блин, Адам, тебе сегодня петь!  
\- Мне, правда, не холодно! Ну, посмотри – я совершенно не замерзший, видишь? Потрогай…  
После морозного воздуха разгулялся аппетит и всех слегка разморило. Но времени до концерта было достаточно, и они успели отведать сытной австрийской кухни, уговорив на фирменные аппетитные колбаски даже Адама, понежиться в постели пару часов, и немного порепетировать. Праздничная атмосфера не отпускала до самого конца – и все эти люди, по сути, впервые слышавшие песни Адама, так тепло и искренне приветствовали их, что казались почти что родными. Огромная бутылка шампанского, подаренная имениннику организаторами, была откупорена за сценой – пожелания счастливого дня рождения перемежались поздравлениями с удачным выступлением…  
\- Ну, ладно ребята, я, пожалуй, пойду отдыхать. Томми, ты со мной?  
\- Угу. Всем спокойной ночи! Не напивайтесь слишком сильно!..  
В темноте горные склоны казались еще величественнее, а огни на трассе казались фонариками лесных эльфов из детских сказок: они манили и пугали одновременно. Томми не удержался и потянул Адама за рукав к ближайшему ограждению, впитывая в себя этот дрожащий от восторга воздух, головокружительную высоту, сверкающий алмазной крошкой снег.  
\- Не замерзнешь?  
\- Нет… Давай еще немного постоим?..  
Целоваться над десятком километров черного провала трассы, вжимаясь поясницей в ограждение и вдыхая через нос колючий морозный воздух, оказалось захватывающим приключением, неслабо щекочущим нервы. Томми забыл и про трескающиеся губы, и про людей, праздношатающихся в паре метров от них с Адамом, и про то, что с освященной трассы вообще прекрасно видно все, что делается наверху. Горы, бездонное небо, привычно гудящие после выступления подушечки пальцев и Адам, бережно прижимающий его к себе, поддерживая за затылок и поясницу – наверное, это и есть абсолютное счастье?  
\- Пойдем?  
\- Я люблю тебя…  
\- Я знаю. Пойдем?..  
Маленький уютный домик – на двоих. Если посмотреть в кажущееся крошечным окошко, можно увидеть те же горы, покрытые лесом, и голубые от снега трассы. После надоевших пальм в панорамных окнах и пыльных улиц, запруженных автомобилями, этот райский уголок можно принять за другую планету или параллельную реальность. Томми нравится второй вариант – тогда можно на время забыть, что уже завтра утром они уедут отсюда, возможно даже навсегда. А сейчас – настоящий камин, сухой горячий воздух опаляет щеки, а пальцы, пробравшиеся под футболку и поглаживающие поясницу, уже не кажутся такими ледяными. Поцелуи неспешные, еще пока не требовательные, скорее – благодарные. Хочется так много выразить, стольким поделиться, но слов как всегда не хватает, и Томми встает на колени перед сидящим на полу, на толстом ковре, Адамом, обнимает ладонями его лицо и касается губами переносицы, закрытых век, лба, разомкнутых губ.   
От открытого огня быстро становится жарко – или это от поцелуев, которые уже давно стали привычно собственническими, завоевывающими, подчиняющими – их обоих – друг другу? Томми выгибается навстречу любимым рукам, запрокидывает голову, сжимая в пальцах жесткие от лака черные пряди, подставляет шею жадным поцелуям. С Адамом каждый раз захватывает дух, каждый раз как после долгой разлуки – и тело звенит от напряжения и предвкушения. Томми закрывает глаза и видит брильянтовый снег, голубые вершины и зеркально гладкие трассы, на которых закладывает уши от встречного ветра.  
\- Аааадам…   
-Люблю… люблю тебя…  
Жарко и влажно. Пот стекает по верхней губе, перед глазами пляшут язычки пламени, у Томми перехватывает горло и не хватает сил стонать, пальцы соскальзывают по мокрым плечам Адама, путаются в прядях на макушке. Любовь Адама может быть тягуче нежной, выматывающей душу и заставляющей самому делать первый шаг, или неистовой, как ураган, захватывающей целиком, со всеми мыслями, чувствами и жизненными планами – но и в том и в другом случае она не оставляет выбора. Только принять. Только отдать взамен всего себя целиком.  
\- Адам!..  
\- Сейчас… потерпи… я сейчас…  
Оргазм скручивает мышцы в тугой узел, накрывает удушливой ударной волной. Когда пульс перестает отстукивать «бласт-бит», Томми распластывается на спине, ощущая, как приятно ноет все тело, и пусть горло чуть царапает, а к губам страшно прикасаться – к утру пройдет. Обнаженный Адам стоит перед ним в небрежной позе, откупоривая бутылку кроваво-красного «Айсвайна», и Томми кажется, что в мире нет ничего эротичнее этого зрелища.   
После секса и вина захотелось на воздух. Ночь уже вступила в свои права, раздающиеся где-то очень далеко взрывы смеха и обрывки танцевального ритма, совершенно не мешали наслаждаться гулкой звенящей тишиной вокруг, а в слепом черном небе над головой уместился весь чертов космос. Они сидели на крыльце – прямо на заснеженных деревянных ступенях, подстелив для тепла и мягкости содранную со стены в спальне медвежью шкуру – нянчили в ладонях огромные каплевидные бокалы с баснословно дорогим вином и уютно молчали каждый о своем. Томми совершенно не хотелось думать о чем-то важном, и уж точно не о том, что через несколько часов придется собирать сумку и прощаться с этим райским местом.   
\- Знаешь… Пожалуй, я не отказался бы видеть это каждый день моей жизни…  
\- Ммм… Ты хотел бы поселиться здесь?  
\- Почему нет? Я бы хотел…  
Адам придвинулся ближе, обнимая, укладывая затылком на свое плечо, щекоча щеку меховым воротником.   
\- Хмм… Представляешь – такой же домик, где-то на склоне Альп, и ты выходишь на крыльцо, любуешься закатом… Возвращаешься, чтобы затопить камин… Тебе не будет одиноко?  
\- Нуу… - Томми выдержал паузу, изображая напряженную работу мысли, и лукаво улыбнулся. – Ну, я заведу себе кого-нибудь…  
\- Кого это?!   
\- Собаку… - Томми нравилось дразнить Адама, видеть, как вспыхивают опасным огнем ревности светлые глаза и поджимаются губы. Нравилось целовать этот упрямый рот до тех пор, пока Адам не сдастся и не перестанет дуться. Но сегодня они оба были слишком умиротворенными и расслабленными даже для таких вот привычных игр.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Ты заведешь большую лохматую черную собаку, и будешь пугать ей соседей…   
\- Даа… Буду по вечерам растапливать камин и играть на гитаре…  
\- Собаке?! – черная бровь картинно взлетела вверх, и Томми захотелось несильно стукнуть кулаком в плечо этого бесчувственного идиота, постоянно вмешивающегося во все его мечты.  
\- А у тебя есть другие предложения?  
\- Да… Есть…  
Наверное, они просто уже привыкли к здешним легким морозам, раз совсем не чувствуют холода, и губы больше не болят от крепких поцелуев, а головокружение можно списать на терпкое дорогое вино.   
\- Я подарю тебе домик в горах… Мы будем прилетать туда на выходные… или между турами… Ты будешь играть мне на гитаре, вдохновляя на новые песни… И никто в целом мире не будет знать об этом нашем убежище…  
\- Что, мы даже Айзеку с Софи не расскажем? И Нилу? – зарывшись лицом в уютный рыжеватый мех, Томми почувствовал, что уже совершенно пьян – от вина, любви и горного воздуха, а значит можно болтать все, что взбредет в голову.  
\- Томми… Ну хорошо, мы им расскажем но не будем пускать на порог без особого приглашения.  
\- Ммм… тогда это должен быть совершенно неприступный домик… До которого не так просто добраться…  
\- О, Боже… Ладно, я понял, мне придется приобрести вертолет и построить рядом с нашим домиком вертолетную площадку… - Адам преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул и потянул совсем разморенного Томми в дом.  
У них оставалось еще целых пять часов до утра… Пять часов в маленьком горном раю.


End file.
